Pink & Black
by The All Real Numbers Symbol
Summary: Response to RadRed08's Sonic Challenge number one. It's time for the Autumn Dance, and both Sonia and Amy Rose want to ask Shadow to it. But who does Shadow end up going with? Oneshot.


**Dial R 4 Infinity – Productions**

**And**

**Caleb Comix Inc.**

**Presents**

**Pink and Black**

**A **_**Sonic Challenge**_** oneshot**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shadow was walking down the street, listening to his white iPod, completely oblivious to the danger that lurked.

It was time for the Autumn Dance, and two females had set their caps for him.

The first was Amy Rose and the second was Sonia the Hedgehog, Sonic's younger sister by a few minutes.

Speaking of Amy Rose, Amy used a pair of binoculars to look out her apartment window and noticed Shadow walking down the street.

Meanwhile, one floor below, Sonia was using binoculars to look out into the street, also. She too, noticed Shadow. She looked down, then up.

One floor up, Amy looked up, then down.

Both saw a giant pair of eyes, screamed, and jumped away from their respective windows.

Recovering from the shock, both girls hurried downstairs and outside, completely oblivious to what the other was trying.

Amy and Sonia hurried out the door, caught up with Shadow, and at the same time asked, "Hey, Shadow, do you want to go to the Autumn Dance?"

Shocked, they both looked at each other.

However, Shadow had not heard either of them, due to the really loud rock music playing in his ears.

The two girls, however, where now ignoring Shadow.

"Who are you and what are you trying to pull?" Sonia asked Amy

"I'm Amy Rose, and I'm going to ask Shadow to the Autumn Dance." Amy answered. "Who are you and what are you trying to pull?"

"I'm Sonia, and I'm going to ask Shadow to the Autumn Dance." Sonia replied.

"Sonia? Are you a Sonic franchise character?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, remember? I was in that one TV show?" Sonia replied.

Amy scratched her head. "It doesn't ring a bell."

"You know, Sonic Underground?" Sonia asked.

Amy was shocked. "Sonic is underground?!?"

Sonia sweatdropped. "Oh, never mind. But I'm still gonna ask Shadow to the dance!" She turned and raced after Shadow.

"Not if I ask him first!" Amy hurried to catch up with Sonia.

But neither of them had noticed that while they were talking, Shadow had warped away.

"Oh!" Amy snapped her fingers. "He's gone. But I'm still gonna ask him first." And with that, she hurried back to her apartment to begin scheming.

"We'll see about that." Sonia said as she hurried off in the other direction. Then she realized that her apartment was the other way and hurried of in the direction Amy had gone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Amy burst into Tails' workshop the next day. "Tails, I need an evil robot."

Tails popped his head out of the engine of the X-Tornado. "An evil robot? Maybe you oughta ask Dr. Eggman. I don't do evil robots."

"Oh, snap. But none of his robots ever work." Amy snapped her fingers and pulled out her hammer.

"Build me an evil robot, OR ELSE!"

Tails yipped, jumped out of the X-Tornado, and started to build a robot.

**XXXXXX**

Meanwhile, Sonia had gone straight to the source.

Wearing a false moustache and holding an empty pizza box, she knocked on the door of Dr. Eggman's secret fortress.

The face of Dr. Eggman's robot Decoe appeared on the screen next to the door. "Who is it?" Decoe asked.

"Uh, pizza delivery." Sonia answered.

"Oh good." Bocoe appeared on the screen also. "Dr. Eggman will be so happy. Hold on, we're going to open the gate."

The gate opened, and Sonia entered the building. She dropped the box of in Dr. Eggman's main control room, and then turned to leave. On the way out, she snuck through the room where Eggman stored his robots and stole one.

Two days later, the girls perfected their plans and put them to work.

**XXXXXX**

Shadow browsed through the store, looking for just the right gift. Finally he decided on a single white rose. He bought it and left the store. As he left the store, though, his worst nightmare was realized.

"Wait a minute. According to the receipt, this rose only cost five dollars. The guy at the counter charged me ten dollars. Jerk." Shadow thought it over, then shrugged it off and kept walking.

Amy peeked out from behind a corner and saw Shadow walking down the sidewalk and holding a rose. Hearts appeared in her eyes. "Oh, he got it for me."

Across the street and on the opposite street corner, Sonia peeked and saw Shadow walking down the street while holding a rose. Hearts appeared in Sonia's eyes. "Oh, he got it for me."

Up the street and across the road, Amy heard what Sonia said and screamed, "Stop copying me!!"

(Thanks to the wonders of the iPod and the joy of having all of your music at the touch of a button, Shadow did not hear what Amy said.)

Up the street, Amy decided to put her plan into action.

**Meanwhile, back at Dr. Eggman's lair… **

Dr. Eggman walked into his main control room.

"Dr. Eggman, terrible news." Decoe told him as he walked in. "The pizza you ordered…the box was empty."

"Oh no. We didn't pay for it, did we?" Eggman asked.

"Well, no, but the box is still empty." Bocoe replied.

"How come every time we rip someone off we get ripped off?" Decoe asked.

"Karma." Eggman muttered under his breath. Then he spoke up. "C'mon. Let's go check out the new X series. I plan to put them to work next week"

Eggman, Decoe, and Bocoe went down to the lower room where Eggman was storing the X series robots. As they walked down the row, though, Eggman noticed something.

"Hey, where's X-49?"

"It's right there next to…" Decoe started, but X-50 was missing, too.

Just then, Bocoe noticed something. "Hey, look! It's that moustache the pizza delivery person was wearing."

"An empty pizza box…the moustache the pizza guy was wearing…" Decoe noticed a paper lying on the ground. "This note that 'I did it.' It must be…Jon Kerry! Only HE would be stupid enough to try to rip us off."

"Let's get him!" Bocoe said, and the three of them left.

**Meanwhile, back in the city…**

Shadow was walking down the street and minding his own business when a giant evil robot holding Amy burst out of a building.

Amy screamed for help.

Shadow put his iPod away and started over, and then realized something. "Hey wait a minute. I'm not the hero. I don't have to help."

The robot smashed a building.

"Oh, fine." Shadow homing attacked the robot, and then used a few Chaos Spears to fry the robot.

The now-free Amy Rose started to fall the ground. Shadow held his arms out to catch her, then changed his mind and turned and walked away as Amy hit the ground.

Not to have her plan thwarted, Amy jumped up, ran over to Shadow and hugged him. "Oh, my hero. Will you come to the Autumn Dance with me?"

A few feet away, Sonia started steaming. "I can't believe she stole my plan." Sonia fumed. She looked at the robot she'd stolen from Dr.Eggman, and then looked around. There was a small bridge nearby, and a river underneath. She hurried over to it, slid between the rails, and lowered herself towards the river.

"Help!"

A few feet away, Shadow sweatdropped. "Why do theses things keep happening? I'm not the hero."

"Hello, I need some HELP!" Sonia screamed.

"Oh fine." Glad for an excuse to free himself from Amy, Shadow brushed the girl off and went to help Sonia. He pulled Sonia back onto the bridge.

"Oh Shadow, you're so brave and resourceful." Sonia said. "Will go to the Autumn Dance with me?"

Amy Rose raced over. "What!? I asked him first."

Sonia smiled smugly. "Well, to bad, because he's taking me."

"The heck he is." Amy spat, and the two girls started to argue.

Five minutes later, Shadow broke it up. "Quiet!"

Everything, and I mean everything, was silent.

"I would love to take you both to the dance," Shadow lied. "But sadly," another lie, "I can't." This part was true.

Both girls were crushed. "But why?" Amy asked.

Shadow got straight to the point. "Because I'm taking Rouge."

Rouge, wearing a long, floor length black dress that showed her wings and part of her back, walked over to join Shadow.

"What did she do that we didn't?" Amy asked. "I mean, we came up with elaborate plots to try to win your heart, or something like that."

Rouge looped her arm through Shadow's as he replied, "She knocked on the door to my house and asked me if I wanted to go with her to the dance."

"Oh," Sonia said. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"You?!" Amy screeched.

The two girls watched as Shadow and Rouge walked away.

"Well, that was a flop." Amy said. Sonia said nothing.

"Now I'm gonna see if Sonic will take me to the dance." Amy said. "HE loves me."

Somewhere in the world, Sonic cringed.

Amy hurried away to start hunting Sonic. "Hey get back here!" Sonia shouted as she chased Amy. "There is no way I'm letting you date my brother."

"Forget you." Amy called back as she kept running.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**T.A.R.N.S.:** And there you have it. This might be very loosely based on an Avatar: TLA short shown on Nick. Special thanks to my Partner-In-Rhyme, Caleb.

**Nyoshi:** Please review and let us know what you thought.


End file.
